defydestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarith Oak/Relationships
Relationships Family *'Green Oak' :Clarith possesses the utmost respect and admiration for her father, as well as her trainer. She never let anyone insult him. If they do, then they will have to deal with her. Green trusts his daughter enough to give her his Charizard. *'Blue': Clarith does have close relationship with her mother. It is revealed that she learnt her antics and some treats from Blue. Blue was the one who gave her Kingdra *'Kai Oak' :Clarith is always fond of her little brother.She is very protective of Kai. When Millenium Earl mentioned him, before he could say Kai's name, Clarith had lost her temper and attacked him with Charizard, which caused her serious injures. *'Silver' :It seems Clarith adores her uncle. She often talks about him to Sneasel and Allen. He was the one who gave her Sneasel as her tenth birthday. *'Red': Like others children, Clarith admires Red, her father's rival. She gets along with him. When her father was busy, she trained with him. Somehow in the past, she became Red's son's rival. Pokemon Like others trainers, Clarith has close relationship with her Pokemon partners. Black Order *'Allen Walker' : Clarith and Allen Walker are fellow Exorcists who share a very strong bond. When Allen said his impression about her, he described her as a scary, cold but cool person. He greatly admires her bravery and intellect, often insults Kanda about that. Clarith also has an immense trust in Allen. It was shown when she trusted that he could stop Earl's plan. Even after he left Black Order, she still considers him as her best male friend. *'Kanda Yuu': The two saw each other as rivals, always fighting with each other on anything and everything. Though rivals, they still have grudging respect towards each other. They never admit that, but Kanda believe in her intellect and she admires his strength. She said if she could have a big brother, it would be Kanda. *'Lavi': Though she is disgusted with Lavi's lechery, womanizing, and occasional perverted acts, Clarith respects his vast intellectual knowledge.As stated by Lenalee, Lavi once asked her out and almost get himself killed. He is interested in her history. It is mentioned that she sees him as a brother. They are very close. When he was captured, she locked herself in her room. Even after she, Luke and Lia accidentally came back their world, she still felt despressed. But her father solved this problem. *'Klaud Nine': Clarith respects the female General as her mentor and her mother, just like the bonds she shares with her own mother. *'Cross Marian': Though he disgusts her with his awfull personality, Clarith respects him as a General. After his supposed death, she felt hopeless, that being not deversed to comfort Allen. *'Lenalee Lee': Lenalee and Clarith are fellow Exorcists that share a very close relationship. The two care for each other deeply and will do anything to protect one another. Clarith oftens comforts Lenalee when one of their comrades died. *'Komui Lee' :Clarith sees Komui as her superior and respects him. However, on occasion, she's embarrassed or annoyed of him whenever he's acting less than a Supervisor, especially when he acts overprotective of Lenalee. Companions *'Luke' : Despite being rivals from birth, they share close and strong bonds. Clarith considers him as her "strongest rival". When she saw him be brainwashed by the Earl, her heart broken. Not caring about herself, she fought him and bring him back. *'Lia': They are pretty close. When Lari knows Lia was caught as a hostage, she almost died to save the younger girl. Pokemon *'Sneasel' Sneasel is her started Pokemon and trains with her from her childhood. He is her most trustworthy partner. *'Charizard' Charizard formerly was her father's main Pokemon. He has stern personality, but is overprotective of her. She likes using his attack: Blast Burn. *'Kingdra' Formerly was Blue's and Silver's, Kingdra has the distinction of being Clarith's only female team member. She is Clarith's main transport when the girl doesn't feel like being in the ship. Like Sneasel and Charizard, Kingdra cares for Clarith. *'Umbreon' Umbreon was Red's gift for her on her eleventh birthday.Like his trainer, Umbreon was shown to be confident and smart. Category:Pokemon Character Category:Crossover Character Category:Trainer Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Good